The Garden
by profoundSITUATIONS
Summary: The beginning of Clare and Eli brings on more than they bargained for. Can they get through it together? COMPLETE.
1. The Garden

**eli-gold49: **more public embarrassment tonight?

**clare-e23: **is that an invitation?

**eli-gold49: **do you want it to be?

My parents were fighting…again, all the more reason to leave. Apparently my dad is ditching my mom when they were supposed to go to church fundraiser together. As my dad left the house, my mom had a worried look on her face. She turned to me, with a surprised look on her face. She hadn't seen me.

"Clare, any chance you want to sub in tonight?" she said hopefully.

I looked back at my computer monitor. I didn't want to leave her high and dry. When I was about to give my answer, the phone rang. I heard the happiness in my mom's voice.

"Yeah, that would be great, see you soon!"

My mom came rushing back in the room.

"Nevermind, Mrs. Johnson wants to join. It's a last minute thing on her part," she said with relief in her voice. 'Thank you, Mrs. Johnson, this has to be a sign from God' I thought to myself. I giggled on the inside. My mom came in the dining room and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't wait up," she says. That's weird, since when do church fundraisers last that long? I didn't think much of it because I was excited. As she walked out of the house, my computer let out a ding.

**eli-gold49: **tick tock, Clare

**clare-e23: **I guess I have time for you in my schedule :)

**eli-gold49: **cool, see you in ten

I haven't been this excited in a long time. But why? It's not like I'm in love with this guy. I shut off the computer and ran to the mirror and checked how I looked. I fluffed my hair and applied a tiny bit more makeup. After that, I impatiently waited on the couch.

Knock, knock, knock

I ran to the door, but I waited a few seconds to gain my composure…and my breath.

"Get it together, Clare," I said to myself.

I opened the door, and there he was. Of course I didn't say anything, like a dork. He did it for me.

"Hi Eli, how are you? Fine Clare, thanks for asking," he said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but get a bit annoyed.

"Hi," I say with a hint of annoyance in my voice. I could tell he could sense this. "So? Public embarrassment?"

"Something like that" he said followed by a chuckled. I was definitely confused and it showed on my face. "Come on." He started walking to his hearse as I followed. I wasn't exactly thrilled about being a passenger in his mode of transportation, but I sucked it up. As we started driving, I questioned him about where he was taking me.

"Sooo…you never exactly told me where we were going," I say with a hint of worry.

"It's a surprise," he says smoothly. He turned to me to see my reaction. I smiled a bit. He had that effect on me for some reason. Soon, we started slowing down. We stopped at a very desolate part of town. I started to get scared. He could sense this, like everything else.

"Trust me, Clare, I'm not as psychopathic as you think I am," Again with sarcasm. I groaned. He got out on his side and walked around to open the door.

"What a gentleman," I say with a glare. He chuckled and shook his head. I stayed in the spot I got out in. When my head turned to Eli, He tilted his head in the direction he wanted to go. I followed. We started walking down a dark pathway. I could barely see around me, but he knew his way. I could tell he's been here before. As we were walking, I heard a rustling in the trees. I grabbed on to Eli's hand as fast I could. He looked down at my hand holding his and laughed.

"Wow, Clare, It's just the wind," he barely said as he was laughing too hard. I blushed, good thing he couldn't see it. I didn't let go of his hand. Wind or no wind, I was not letting go. He led me through some bushes and there we were. It was beautiful. There were plants and flowers everywhere. It was a garden! It smelled wonderful. I could see everything clearer because the moonlight shone brighter than it did in the woods.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "It's beautiful, how did you find this place?"

"It's amazing what you find when you're not looking," he said as he was looking around. I let go of his hand and looked at everything around. It was most beautiful place I've ever been. Then I saw a white bench with chipping paint and automatically sat down. I was definitely drained from all of the excitement. Eli walked over and sat next to me. We were in the same positions as were earlier at the Dot. Déjà vu?

"So what do think?" He questioned.

"It's great! What do you come here for?"

"Well just to think mostly and write, anything. You're the first person that I've brought here."

"Well, I'm flattered" I say with a big smile on face.

"You should be" he says in a snarky tone.

"You sure know how to take a compliment" I say as a retort.

"Ha! You should talk. When I first complimented your eyes, you almost fainted," he says with his signature smirk.

"I still said 'Thanks'," I say sarcastically. Eli laughs and gives me a nudge. I nudge him back and give him a annoyed look. He smiles.

"I think you like to see me mad," I say.

"It's entertaining to see you mad," he replies. I scoff at him and we start play fighting again. We then start fighting standing up. I chase him around the garden as we both laugh. Then one wrong move lands us both on the ground, him on top of me. Great. Another awkward situation. His eyes are on mine. I can't help but look. I hate to admit it, but the boy is gorgeous. He smirks and I can't help but blush. I know he sees it this time around. As I looked down at my watch, I saw what time it was…one o'clock!

"Crap!" I exclaim. He climbs off me. "I should go."

"Okay," he says quietly, obviously disappointed. The car ride home was pretty awkward and silent. I couldn't help it. As he gets to my house, he turned off the ignition. He looked at me and I looked at him.

"I, uh, had a good time, Clare. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, I had a good time, too. That wouldn't be too horrible." We smiled at each other.

"See ya" Eli says as he smiles. I giggle.

"Bye Eli" I wave and walk up the stairs. I turn around and give him a smile and walk in my house. I sigh gently. This is the start of a beautiful relati- er, uh, friendship. Yeah.


	2. Detention

Note: Okay, so 'The Garden' was supposed to be a one-shot story. But people started liking it a lot [YAAAY =)] so I decided to keep it going.

**02. Detention**

As I was thinking about the night before with Eli, I heard the words 'DETENTION' come out of Ms. Dawes mouth.

'Great. Just Great' I thought to myself. Ms. Dawes figured out that Eli and I skipped yesterday, now we have detention. Why do I insist on hanging out with this guy? I mean, just by looking at him you know he's a bad influence. Ugh. Eli turns to me and smirks. I give him an evil glare. He chuckles to himself and turns back around. As I walk out of class, I am livid.

"Hey! Thanks for getting me detention." Eli looks at me defensively.

"Whoa! Did I make you pack all your stuff up and walk out the door?"

"No but I-."

"Exactly," he says in a whisper.

"You put the idea in my head."

"Don't act like you didn't have a good time, Clare. See you in detention," he says with a smirk. He walks off to his next class. He has an accomplished look on his face.

"Ugh!" I say disgustingly.

"Let me guess another 'I love Eli moment'," Alli says.

"I do not love Eli!" I yell. People stare at us. I give a little smile so they walk away.

"Hm, that may be the case, but you did not say you didn't _like_ him," she says matter of factly.

"Alli-!" I say sternly. She pats my shoulder and walks away. Why do people not let me finish my sentence? She had a point but she twisted my words around and that's not fair. I do not like Eli! He's annoying, smug, cocky…but so gorgeous, and caring, and…no! He's _Eli_. I shake off the thought and walk to my next class.

**End of the Day**

I walk to my locker to get my things and as I close the door…

"Eli!" I yell. He was right there. He scared the heck out of me!

"Did I scare you?" he says with a smirk on his face.

"No!" I lied. He shakes his head, knowing I was lying through my teeth.

"Ready for detention?"

"You mean the detention you got me in?" I say sarcastically.

"Are we still on this subject?" he says smugly. I let out a sigh.

"Come on, lets go," I drag out. He smiles and gestures as a way of saying 'Ladies First.' I smile a little and we go to the detention room. As we get there, it just happens to be Ms. Crowe. She was the old, librarian that usually fell asleep on the job, and could barely hear. We're the only kids in detention. That made it even worse. Not even Bianca or Fitz was here. I take my seat and he takes his right next to me.

"No talking, no note-passing, no sleeping!" Ms. Crowe screeches. I try my best to follow the rules, but of course Eli has something to say.

"Wanna leave?" He whispers, of course with a smile on his face.

"What! No, definitely not. I am NOT getting in trouble again on account of you. We're not even supposed to be talking," I say in a loud whisper. He chuckles.

"Really? Like Ms. Crowe is even going to remember we were hear. Looks like she's having sweet dreams anyway." I look at her. She's pretty much passed out and snoring super loud. We both laugh.

"Ugh. I really don't think we should," I say quietly.

"Edwards, stop being a prude," he says.

"Wha-! I am not a prude!" I say. That always seems to piss me off.

"Then prove it," He says, again with the smirk. I sit back in my chair.

"Why are you always telling me to prove stuff?" I say in a stern voice. He leans a bit closer.

"Because, you don't know your own strengths," he says with a smile. I look at him, confused. He shakes his head, "Clare, it's okay to be bad every once in a while." I look at him, then Ms. Crowe, then the door. I let out a defeated groan. He could tell what that meant, because he mouthed the word 'Victory'. I grabbed my things and we hurried out of the door. As we got to the parking lot, I looked at his car, um hearse and just stood still.

"Earth to Clare, let's go," he says trying to get my attention.

"Why did you decide to get a hearse?"

"Why not?" he says back.

"Do you have to be so smug?" I say with a smile.

"Absolutely," he says matter of factly. My smile gets bigger. "Are you freaked out by it?"

"Not as much as I should be," I say in realization. He flashes a smile and we both get into his car. As we are driving, I can't help but look at him. I don't know, it's some weird attraction thing. Like a fly to a lamp. He sees me looking at him.

"May I help you?" he asks. I forgot I was looking at him. I snapped back to reality.

"Uh, no…sorry," I say quietly. He chuckles and concentrates back on driving. We got to my house and finally the drive [and my embarrassment] was over. "Well, uh, thanks for driving me home."

"No problem, Sister Clare," he says with a smile.

"I am not-," I stop because this is exactly what he wants and I am not doing that again. I begin to calm down. "I am not as nice as I look," I say glaringly. He raises an eyebrow and chuckles to himself. "Bye, Demon Eli," I say as a retort. He grabs my arm. Ugh, those feelings are coming back again. Why does he insist on doing that? He looks into my eyes, and again, I can't help but look back.

"You're so much more than the smart one everyone thinks you are." He says in a serious but charming manner. I just look at him. I would jump up and kiss him right there…wait… no I wouldn't. What is happening to me?

"Thanks," I say quietly. I feel the heat rush into my cheeks. I smile and he gently lets go of my arm. His signature smirk forms on his lips. I wave goodbye and he takes off. I stare out at the disappearing hearse and I turn to go in the house. I make my way the stairs, but this time…I don't go in. I sit down, as a sudden thought hits me like a ton of bricks. I…I like Eli Goldsworthy.


	3. Realization

Note: The feedback has been amazing. Better than I expected haha :D. So, I've been thinking, I'm gonna make this a 10 chapter story. Maybe more, it depends ^_^ [Everything centered is Eli's POV, everything else is Clare's POV] Warning: This is somewhat of a filler…and setup for things to come.

03: Realization

Eli's POV:

After the past couple of weeks, I cannot get this girl out of head. A girl that is smart, witty, matches my sarcasm to a tee…a bit uptight…but I can change that. Should I tell her how I feel?…yeah definitely not. I mean, anyone can tell we live in two completely different worlds. But, hell, I can take the chance. It's what I do. I can handle rejection. I think.

I wake up in the morning and pull back the curtains. I've come to terms with my discovery. I LIKE ELI. See, I can say it without stuttering. I should tell him how I feel. Sure, our worlds are totally different. But hey, opposites attract right? But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't think I can handle the rejection, again. Well, off to school.

I walk to my locker and Eli's already there. That's strange. He's usually only at my locker to scare me.

"Hey…Clare," he says quietly, trying to disguise it in coolness. Eli hesitated? Since when?

"Uh, hey Eli," I look at the floor, trying to hide my blushing. Eli smirks as he looks at the floor, too. Since when is Eli…shy? Something can't be right. Does he…? Wait no. I shouldn't get my hopes up. He's probably tired or something.

"I-," we both end up saying at the same time. We both laugh.

"You first," I say hopefully.

"Ha, no…ladies first," he says sarcastically. There it is again. I let out an annoyed groan. No matter what, he finds a way to get under my skin.

"Okay, well…uh…," before I could finish my sentence, Alli runs up to me all excited.

"Clare, guess what!" Alli says giddily, "Oh, hi, Eli," she smiles brightly. I was at the peak of annoyance. She seems to find a way to ruin moments. I still love her though. She could see my annoyed face and she looked at Eli's face. He was pretty annoyed, too. "Oh, my bad, ha, I'll uh…tell you later, Clare," she said as she was backing away. Eli and I both laughed awkwardly. Right after that, the bell rang.

"Um…I'll see you in English," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah okay," I say quietly. We both look at each other and speed off in other directions. I think that's 'Awkward Moment #3'. Trigonometry…boring. Media Immersions…boring. Advanced World History…boring. Finally English! It was weird. When Eli came he acted as cool and composed as ever. Like everything was normal. I breathed a sigh of relief. I got my wish…that awkward thing went away, like it was never there. I think telling him how I feel would just create more awkwardness and I hated the feeling. It made me cringe. Yeah, I'm not going to tell him. I just can't, not yet at least. In English class, Ms. Dawes wanted the class to discuss the book "A Tale of Two Cities." Boring, but alright.

"Well class, I would like you to tell me what you think of the relationship between Lucy Darnay and Sydney Carton," Ms. Dawes announces. *cricket cricket*. Of course, no one was jumping on the chance to answer the question. "Fine, if no one wants to volunteer, I will just choose myself…Eli," she points at him.

"Huh?" He raises his head up from his making-his-fingernails-black-with-a-sharpie process. Typical. I giggle to myself. "Oh right, well I think Lucy should take her eyes off of pretty boy Charles and realize what she has in front of her," he says matter-of-factly.

"Ugh!" I say disbelieving, not realizing I didn't say it to myself this time.

"Clare, do you have something to say?" he asks with a smirk, almost a sneer.

"I think, that Lucy, can do what she wants and if she thinks Charles is her true love, then let it be so," I say hesitantly.

"Well, besides the fact that she can't even realize who that _really_ is, when he practically took his own heart out and put it on the table, I think she's pretty stupid!" he says as a retort.

"Well he didn't even realize his own feelings until it was too late!" I say even louder. Wait a minute, was I still talking about Sydney Carton or was I giving myself advice without knowing it? He turned his head toward me and raised one eyebrow. He got up from his seat.

"She was his one true love!" He said sternly. I got out of my seat.

"He could've been hers, too if he would've stepped up and not worried about their differences!" I say as I cross my arms. The class started to murmur and laugh as this was starting to get interesting.

"You are unbelievable! You can't even appreciate the fact that he made the first…and last move!" he says with a slight laugh.

"Oh, so blame it on Lucie! Let's say she did like Carton, and she told him, then what? He would've brushed her off cause they were too "different". I say with air quotes when I say different. I have no idea where this is coming from.

"You don't know Sydney!" He says.

"Oh, let me guess, you have talked to him personally," I say sarcastically, "you obviously do not know Lucie either." He gives me a surprised look. Is this what awkward tension does to people?

"Children! Children! Uhh…you both make great points, but lets sit back down in our chairs…please," says Ms. Dawes trying to get control of the situation. Eli shakes his head like he was snapping back to reality. I scratch my head in a confused manner. He smirks at me awkwardly and I smile back. We both sit through class…quietly. As we walk out of class, we barely look at each other. As we are walking, he finally says,

"Sooo…you were pretty passionate back there"

"Heh, you're one to talk," I say quietly, "Umm…Eli?"

"Here, Clare," he gives me a note, turns towards me and walks off, taking his smirk with him. I read the note.

_Meet me after school. We have some things we need to talk about_

Ugh, if I hold in my feelings any longer, I'm going to combust.


	4. Something Special

**Note: Like last time, the Eli's POV is centered, but I decided to make it italics, too to make it more noticeable :) and Clare is everything else like always. Hope you like it. **

**04: Something Special**

_I was waiting for Clare to come out of the building. Adam was prepping me to go after what I wanted. I don't need prepping…I don't._

"_So dude, are you going to tell her…finally?" Adam asked with a Polaroid smile across his face._

"_I'm going to have to, right?" I said with slight sarcasm. Adam gave me a glare._

"_Oh don't give me that BS, You've had three times to tell her and did you? No. You know how long I've had to keep this in? It's torture," He said as he pretended to keel over. I grinned._

"_Well, I'm glad you didn't tell her, or someone would've been in the back of my hearse," I say with a smirk. Adam playfully pushed me and I pushed back._

"_Ha! Well guess what time it is," Adam says with a smile. He gestured his head towards Clare who was walking out of the Degrassi building. I looked and took a deep breath in. He smiled. Adam gave me a 'You better tell her' look. I looked at him and flinched._

"_What! I'm gonna tell her, Adam. Jesus!" I said defensively._

"_You better, three strikes and you're out. If it doesn't come out today, I'm gonna tell her. You know the deal," he said with an evil grin. I thought about it. I nodded my head in agreement. We both smiled and did our signature arm bump handshake. Adam turned and walked to the buses._

_Here goes nothing. And everything._

Finally, school was out. I rushed to my locker and Alli ran up to me. Well not ran, since she was wearing 4 inch heels. I guess you can say she was shuffling.

"Clare, today is the day!" She said excitedly. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I looked at her with a slight puppy dog look. "Clare, you're telling him right?"

"Yes, of course. It's just-," I said as I looked at the ground. Alli gave me an awkward look.

"…come on? Like really, you have cold feet?"

"No!" I lied, "I just don't know how he's going to take it. I mean hello, it's Eli." I tried to come up with any excuse I could.

"Oh my gosh, Clare. Don't make this a KC situation. It took you like 3 months to finally tell _him_ how you felt." I hated when she brought up KC.

"No, Alli," I said sternly, "It's not like KC, it's completely different." Alli shook her head and looked at me sympathetically.

"Clare, I know he likes you. You know he likes you. He knows he likes you." I was kind of confused by that, but I went along with it.

"Alli-." That's all I can get out.

"Clare-." That's all she can get out, too, as her make-out buddy, er, uh, boyfriend as she puts it, Drew, walks up to her. "Clare, stop being a prude!" she says quickly as she walks away. God I am sick and tired of people calling me that.

"I am not a prude!" I yell as she is walking down the hallway with Drew. As she reaches the end of the hallway, she turns her head over her shoulder.

"PROVE IT!" she yells. Are you serious? I am done with people telling to prove things. That means I have to prove them wrong. I will prove her wrong! I walk down the hallway and out the door like I'm on a mission. As I walk out of the door, I see Adam with Eli. I bet they're talking about comic books. Adam walks by me, waves, and gives me two thumbs up. That's weird…but then again, It's Adam. I smile because of that thought, then I see Eli. He's leaning up against his hearse like always and gives me a smirk. Great, here comes the blushing.

"Hey Eli," I say as I walk up to him. I look him up and down. Does this boy pull off skinny jeans and blazers well, or what?

"Hey," That's all he says as we just look at each other. I can't help but get caught up in his eyes. They are the purest green I have ever seen, definitely a color I've ever seen before.

"Um…should we go?" I say trying to break the spell.

"Uh, yeah," he says. He opens my car door and I get in. Like the first time, the car ride is awkward and silent. With a few glances at each other here and there, my confidence starts to diminish. I don't think telling him is the right route to go down, you know? Sure, I want him to know, but do I honestly want to know how he's feeling? Crap! That makes me a hypocrite. I am officially changing my name to Sydney Carton. I giggle audibly at that.

"You alright over there, Clare? I mean laughing at nothing is a sign of dementia," he says sarcastically. I smile at him.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" I say mockingly, "If you should know, I was thinking about something."

"Let me guess, me?" He says in a half-flirty, half-serious tone. He smirks as he sees my annoyed face. I've kinda grown to like his sarcastic remarks. "Hmm…guess not. Penny for your thoughts?" This would be the perfect time to tell him, wouldn't it?

"Umm…maybe later," I say quietly. I am so disappointed with myself, "So, where are you taking me?"

"You already know."

"Oh!" I say in realization. He's taking me back to the garden. He smiles at me. I smile down at the car floor. Ugh, he really has an effect on me.

We finally arrive and it's the same as it was before…just more light.

"I'm surprised you haven't grabbed my hand yet," he says as we are walking down the pathway…you know the drill…sarcastically. I scoff.

"Well this time around, I can actually see."

"Right Clare, you know you want to. I'm like totally irresistible," he says taunting me.

"I think you're the one who wants to hold _my_ hand." Did I really say that? That was…confident. He raises an eyebrow. I think he was impressed.

"Are you going to take it or not?" He says with a glare.

"Fine, if you insist," I say as I grab his hand.

He shakes his head and we keep walking. As we get to the garden. It's just as beautiful as before, just how I remember it. I sit down on the bench once more. I try to collect my thoughts. Eli comes over and sits by me. Again, more awkward silence. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a penny, and gives it to me. I look at him, confused.

"I found it on the ground," he says as he chuckles, "Now talk." I see what he's getting at. I start to laugh and he laughs with me. Okay, time to tell him. But I can't just put it out on the table; I have to ease it out.

"Okay…well have you ever tried to tell someone something but you're not sure how that somebody will act because you're not sure somebody feels the same something you're feeling?" That came out really awkward and telling by his raised eyebrow, he thought so, too.

"Umm…" he says confusedly.

"Look…Eli, I…I-" I'm hesitating like crazy. Spit it out, Clare. Eli looks uncomfortable.

"Clare I like you!" Eli blurts out. I had to give that statement time to register before I can look at him. He…likes me?

"You do?" I ask quietly. I don't believe him at first.

"Yes, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were so different and I've wanted you ever since," he says with a hesitating smirk. I smile as wide as I possibly can. I take his hand again and I can finally look him in the eyes without freaking out. I feel peaceful.

"You just said what I was going to say," I say calmly. Eli looked at me wide eyed.

"I did?" He asks in a disbelieving tone. I shake my head 'yes'. "Whew! Now I can breathe," he said as he chuckled. I giggled because I was thinking the same thing.

"Took you long enough," I say sarcastically.

"Oh…like you were just jumping at the chance to tell me?" he said back. Even at the most romantic times he finds some way to annoy the heck out of me. I give him my usual look. He smiles and shrugs. I smile back at him. "Clare?"

"Yeah Eli?"

"You know that whole, 'Pure Hearts Wait' thing?" 'Oh geez', I think to myself.

"Uh…yeah," I say reluctantly.

"Well…does that include kissing someone?" He says smoothly with a smirk? "I mean we gotta make it official." I think I just fainted for 2 seconds. My face lights up like a house on Christmas Eve.

"No…we just can't…you know," I say hesitantly. He laughs and looks me up and down. He lets go off my hand and gently pushes my bangs out of my face. He's kind of cautious about it. His hand makes it to the back of my neck and he gently pulls me towards him. Huh. So this is what fireworks and electricity feels like. I give into my instincts and grab the collar of his blazer and finally our lips touch. It is like nothing I have ever experienced before. Especially not with KC…he could learn a thing or two from Eli. The kiss was totally in sync…like his lips were meant to kiss mine. The kiss lasted a few seconds before we finally pulled away from each other. I felt like I was in a stupor as I looked straight ahead, wide-eyed.

"Well…that's what I call a kiss," he says excitedly. All I can do is nod. He waves his hand in front of mine. I finally fall back down to earth. He starts laughing.

"You're…a great kisser," I say.

"Did you expect anything less?" he says mockingly.

"No" are the only words that I can form as my smile grows bigger. I look up at him and he kisses my cheek.

"We should probably go," he whispers. I wanted to yell "NO!" but I gave in.

"Alrighttttt…" I say. He smirks at me and puts his hand out and I grab it. We walk hand and hand out of the garden. This boy is something special.

**Note: Next Chapter… key word. Jealousy. ;)**


	5. First Dates and Tumors

**Note: Hey guys, this chapter feels more like a filler to me for some reason. But, it'll get better with the chapters to come. Halfway there… ^.^ Hope you like it. **

05: First Dates and Tumors

**Eli's POV**

_Okay…well. Everything was out in the open. Finally. So tonight, I have something special planned for Clare. Wait, I have special planned? I never thought I would ever say those words in my life. It seems like everything was out of order, since we had our first kiss before our first date, but hey, I was cool with it. _

"_Well, Morty buddy ol' pal," I say to my hearse…What? Doesn't everyone talk to their cars? "Work your magic."_

**Clare's POV**

"Clare! You look totally hot!" Alli squeals. I don't think hot was the exact word, but it was different from what I usually wear. Alli came over to help me get ready. I shook off her words and I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore a blue v-neck shirt with the Beatles on it [not too low], a gold blazer that Alli let me borrow, a black high-waisted a-line skirt, and my signature flats. I guess I did look hot. "Eli will be practically eating out of your hands."

"Thanks Alli," I said with a smile, "you really think so?"

"I know so, come here, I need to put the final touches on your makeup." At first, Alli wanted to do my makeup like she did hers, but that was not going to happen. I talked her into doing a more natural look. As Alli put the finishing touches on, the doorbell rang. She stopped everything she was doing and ran towards the door. When she opened it, of course Eli was there.

"Clare! You look so different!" Eli said sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha. Whatever Eli, just come in. Hurry!" Alli pulled him in. "Clare! Get down here, now!" she yelled excitedly. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath in. I wish my mom could see me and possibly meet Eli, but since she and my dad needed time from each other, they both took separate vacations. I finally breathed out. Why was I nervous? I mean I have already kissed the guy! I made my way downstairs and saw Eli. I smiled because he looked dumbfounded. I liked that look on him.

"Wow, Clare, you look…you look-,"

"Amazing, hot, stupendous, gorgeous, beautiful?" Alli finished for him while batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, exactly," Eli said breathlessly. I looked at the floor and smiled.

"Thanks…uh, you don't look too bad yourself." I mean, duh! He looked good at all times. He wore gray skinny jeans, of course, a black and gray striped shirt, and his signature black blazer with a skull attached to it. He gave me his signature smirk.

"Okay, you guys can leave now," Alli said impatiently. We both smiled at each other and the three of us left the house. Eli opened the door for me and I hopped in. Alli looked at me excitedly and put up the 'Call Me' gesture. She went off down the street, possibly to spend some "quality time" with Drew.

"So…are you going to tell me where you're taking me this time?" I asked curiously.

"Edwards, do I ever tell you where I'm taking you?" he said with a sly smile. He was right. He never told me until we got to the destination or I figured it out for myself. I give him an annoyed smile and he concentrated back on the road. "Close your eyes," I'm thinking we were getting close because he didn't want anything I saw to give it away. I close my eyes and just wait. We park and he gets out. I keep my eyes closed like he said. He opens the door on my side and takes my hand. "Keep them closed," he says gently. He leans me up against his hearse and picks me up so that I'm sitting on it. "Alright, open." I open my eyes and…I can't form words. My mouth is open in shock as I look at my surroundings. We are on a hill surrounded by trees and when I look straight ahead, I can see the entire view of Toronto. It was so gorgeous. The lights from the buildings were glittering, just like the stars.

"Eli…this is perfect," I say in awe as I gave him a hug. "Thank you." He gave me a sweet smirk.

"You're perfect," he says quietly. I can tell that he hadn't planned saying that because he coughed and looked away. I giggled and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Well I'm not a cook or anything, but I figured we had to eat something." He pulled out Ben and Jerry's "Mint Chocolate Chunk" ice cream and two spoons. It was my favorite! But how'd he know? I start to laugh.

"I'm impressed. But how did you know that "Mint Chocolate Chunk" was my favorite?" I ask suspiciously.

"I have my sources," he says smugly.

"Alli?" I say out of realization.

"Yeah," he says as he laughs. I laugh along with him. Our date consisted of eating ice cream and playing downright ridiculous games like "I Spy," "Questions," and "I've Never" [PG-rated of course]. As our date was coming to a close, we laid down on the hood of his car and I cuddled close to him and we watched the stars.

"This is the best date I've ever been on," I say dreamily. He smiles.

"I know," he says confidently, I give him a nudge and he laughs, "This is the best date I've been on, too. I've never done anything like this before." I look up at him and he smirks. He looks down at me and he gives me another great kiss. After our lips are done touching, his phone begins to ring. Awesome. I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"Hey Adam…yeah…It's not like that, shut up!...haha alright sure," he hangs up his phone. I sit up and ask him what all that was about.

"Well, Adam wants all the details about our spectacular date; actually, Declan and Sav want to know, too. So do you have time to go The Dot with me, you know like Part Two to this date?" Ugh. I really did not want to go to the Dot. Not because of Adam, but I knew Declan and Sav would grill me so bad. They were those overprotective friends that are like brothers. But, I didn't want to disappoint.

"Yeah, sure," I say. He gives a kiss on my forehead and we leave for The Dot. After about 15 minutes, we make it there. We see Adam, Declan, and Sav through the window of The Dot. Adam waves excitedly and we enter. Everyone greets us and impatiently tells us to sit down.

"Okay, spill Prop Master Clare," Declan says intently.

"What? Everything went great," I say with a smile. He looks at Sav.

"What did you guys do?" Sav asks, "I hope it was good, clean, wholesome fun." He says as he looks at Eli. Eli looks as nervous as ever.

"It was!" Eli says defensively. Though Sav and Eli were friends, Sav was always protective of me, no matter what. Adam gave him a look. "What! It was! Hello, look at her finger people!" Eli says mockingly. He holds up my hand to show my purity ring.

"Ooooh, a ring. Does that come with a protective shield, too?" Declan says sarcastically. I kicked him under the table for being so rude to Eli. This was the first time Declan had met him. "What? I'm just having a little fun with the guy." Eli smirked awkwardly. Just as Adam was about to chime in, Little Miss Perfect a.k.a Jenna came in hand-in-hand with KC. I was praying to God she didn't see us, but I guess it didn't work seeing how Jenna B-lined it right towards our table.

"Hey Clare!" she said in a sweet and bitter voice, "What are you doing here with…these people?" she asked suspiciously. Like a girl like me wasn't supposed to be at The Dot with them.

"Clare and Eli were telling us about their date," Adam said with a smile. He doesn't exactly know what happened last year, aptly named Jenna-gate.

"Date!" KC said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, date," Eli said smugly.

"Clare, you went on a date...wow, finally you've moved on," she said in a mock proud voice.

"Jealousy is such a wicked emotion," said Declan protectively. He doesn't like Jenna much. The whole table snickered under our breaths.

"Jealous! Of Clare? Get real. It's…Clare!" Jenna said defensively.

"What's wrong with Clare, exactly?" Eli said a bit angrily.

"Yeah, I would like to know the answer to that question, too," I chimed in.

"Nothings…wrong, right Jenna?" KC said quickly as he looked at me, "Let's go," he whispered.

"Why? I'm just getting chummy," she looked at me with a glare.

"Oh…so that's what they're calling bitchy these day," Declan says a retort. My mouth drops open and so does Eli.

"I-you! Take that back!" Jenna chokes out. "KC! Why aren't you saying anything!" KC looks down at the ground.

"Dude, don't talk like that to her," he says in a passive aggressive tone.

"Declan, you heard what he said. You should go hide!" Sav says sarcastically. They do they're signature handshake.

"'Dude'," Eli says mocking KC, "Just take your tumor and walk away," he says this in a calm tone. I told Eli how the "KC/Jenna" situation during the "Questions" game, so he wasn't too fond of the both of them either. Declan and Sav's facial expressions showed that they were obviously impressed.

"How about you keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you?" KC said angrily. This caused Eli to stand up. I've never seen him mad before. Adam tried to defuse the situation.

"Go Away…Go Away…Go Away…" Adam chanted as he hit the table in sync with each word. "Go away…go away…," Declan and Sav joined in as the progression got faster. Eli's mood changed as he joined in, too. I thought it was so childish, but I couldn't help but join. It got louder and faster until KC and Jenna finally stomped out of the door. Everyone high-fived with Adam and Eli doing their arm bump. I was smiling from ear to ear. This was the best night ever! On random, I jumped up and gave Eli a kiss. I forgot everyone was there. Declan cleared his throat. I jumped and sat back down.

"Hm…so Clare Bear what exactly is your definition of wholesome?," Declan inquired sarcastically. I blushed and looked down. Eli sat down and held my hand to ease my embarrassment. I smiled as I saw Adam give Eli a mocking pat on the back. After all the excitement died down, we all started conversing. I was having a good time…until I felt someone staring at me from behind. I didn't want to alert anyone, so I turned my head nonchalantly. And…this is not good…

**Note: Next Chapter…Key Word: Violence**


	6. Paint Jobs and Crushes

**Note: Thanks for all the support guys and love. [Degrassibabe, I'll try to put your suggestion in next chapter :)] R&&R Lovelies. **

**Clare's POV**

It was the next day and I was on Cloud Nine. Everything was perfect, well except for the run in with KC and Jenna. But…I can't help but to have this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe it was because of…

"Hey there," I hear an unfamiliar voice say to me. Crap! It's the guy from The Dot. I've never exactly been within 50 feet until then. His presence made me feel sick, it's like he was a walking infection.

"Hi" I said nonchalantly as I got some things out of my locker. As I try to leave, he steps in front of me.

"What's the rush?" He says as he puts a hand on the locker. Ugh. Why won't he go away? He had bad news written all over him. Not like in the Eli way, just in that 'I-smell-like-gin-and-vomit-and-I-want-my-Coach-to-get-me-a-prostitute' way. "The bell hasn't rung yet…you know you really looked sexy yesterday," he said as he looked me up and down. Where's Eli when you need him?

"You really have a way with words," I say sarcastically. His lips form a sneer.

"How about you and me go out Friday night?"

"Nope, I can't. I'm taken." I say confidently, yet my tone has fear in it.

"With who? Dr. Acula?" he said mockingly. Dr. Acula? Who says that?

"No…Eli," I say as a retort.

"Why go out with that loser, when you can have me? Don't judge a book by its cover. I like smart girls. We can talk about the world…or whatever." God, this guy is pathetic.

"Look Fitz. I'm not interested, find someone else okay?" I say as I try to walk away again.

"You know you want me," he says in a gross seductive tone. I was about to say something as my smile grew. He thought it was his doing as he smiled back at me. The real reason was because my savior is here!

"Hey Clare," Eli said with his smirk, "I had fun last-"he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Fitz standing there, obviously upset. He looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "And you are…." He said inquiringly.

"Fitz,"

"Uh huh…how do you know Clare?"

"I don't…I was just asking her out," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. Fitz looked me up and down.

"Oh really?" Eli said sarcastically. "And Clare, what was your answer?" he asked as he looked at me.

"I said 'No'," I said meekly.

"Hm. Sooo…she said no. Why are you still here?" Eli asked in a mock caring tone like he really wanted to know the answer to that question.

"You have something you want to say, you Emo Freak!" Fitz yelled. Eli leaned off my locker and got in Fitz's face.

"Yeah. I do. Turn around, run away, and go sulk in a corner with your gin…or vodka…or whatever you pricks drink." A smile appeared on my face.

"This is not over. If I were you…I would watch you back!" Fitz said with anger in his voice.

"I'll be waiting," Eli said in a whisper. Fitz looked at me and left while purposely bumping into Eli. "Ouch! That hurt!" Eli said sarcastically. Fitz looked back over his shoulder with a look that could kill.

"Thanks." I say as I give him a hug.

"Anytime, Blue Eyes," he said in a whisper. "But if I get beat up over this, you owe me _huge_." I laugh.

"Oh really? What exactly would that be?" I ask suspiciously.

"I have a few ideas," Eli says. He moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively. I giggle and hit his arm. He grabs my wrist, "If Fitz fights like that, I might be lucky. You hit like a girl," he says mockingly. I scoff and he laughs. Eli gives me a kiss and takes my hand and we walk off to English class.

**Later in the day…**

**Eli's POV**

I am so glad school is over. Unfortunately, I won't be driving Clare home since she has a doctor's appointment. I walk down the stairs to the parking when I see Adam running towards me.

"Hey man" He says happily, "Think you can do me a favor?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Depends on what the favor is," I say as I laugh.

"Think you can drive me home…I really don't feel like riding the bus," he said as he looked down to the ground. He looked scared…

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" I say. I didn't mind. Adam smiled really big and we started towards the parking lot. Then I stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I dropped my bookbag and walked over to Morty.

"No way, dude," Adam said in shock.

"Dammit!" I yell out as I touch my hearse that has been destroyed with graffiti. It looked like a botched red paint job. I looked on the passenger side door and saw the word 'FREAK' in big white letters and horrible handwriting. The tears filled my eyes but I didn't let that show.

"You like?" I heard a voice say, "I thought your world could use a bit more…color." It was Fitz. I felt every bad emotion fill me as I stomped towards him.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yell.

"You have something I want," I realized he was talking about Clare. "So either you back off, or there's going to be hell to pay," Fitz said nonchalantly, like he did this for a living.

"Oh, what are you going to do, huh!" I stepped even closer to him.

"Guys, calm down!" Adam said as he tried to get in between us. He wasn't the type who liked confrontation. I didn't mind …I kind of liked the excitement.

"Oh, who is this…your other girlfriend!" Fitz said sarcastically. What did he mean by that? Before I could ask him what he meant, Adam was on the ground. I have never been so mad in my life. Adam wouldn't hurt anyone. My protective instinct kicked in and I pushed Fitz into the wire fence. He probably didn't think I would fight back as it took him a few seconds to collect himself. I went over to check on Adam.

"Adam, are you okay?" I inquired as I knelt by him.

"Yeah…I-Eli watch out!" Adam yelled. Next thing I know, Fitz punches me in my face. I lay sprawled on the ground and he gives me another shot to the face. I think I taste blood.

"Had enough!" Fitz yelled. I should've told him 'yes' but I'm not that kind of person.

"Not nearly!" I say in a snarl. Stupid move, Eli.

"Oh really!" Fitz says as he gives me another punch to the face. Somehow the adrenaline in my veins comes to a boil and I push him off me, knee him in the stomach, and punch him in the face. In my amazement he fell to the ground. Thank you, testosterone. He growls and rushes me. Dammit. He tackles me to the ground and lands a few more punches. He gets up and spits blood on the ground.

"Say hi to Clare for me," he says smugly. He gives me one more kick and walks away. I try to sit up but it hurts too much. Adam walks over to me when he sees the coast is clear.

"Eli! Are you okay!" he asks anxiously. I wipe the blood from my mouth and finally muster the strength to sit up.

"Yeah…I'm fan-freakin-tastic. Do I look okay?" I say mockingly. Adam looks down to the ground. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, he didn't do anything. "Look, I'm sorry-," I say quickly.

"No, it's cool," he says, cutting me off. He offers his hand and he pulls me off the ground.

"So, what are you going to do about your car?" Adam asked curiously. I walk up to touch my defiled Morty.

"Well, he's lucky kerosene will take off the spray paint," I say with a slight smile, "you still want that ride?"

"Youuu still want to?" Adam said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I can't just leave you stranded here."

"Thanks…so what are you going to do about Fitz?"

"Well…I'm going to be the bigger man and let it go." I say in a noble tone. Adam knew I was lying because he gave me one of his looks. "Ha! I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I say with an evil grin. Adam gives me a what-do-you-mean look. "I'll tell you in the car…hop in."

Fitz is going to get what's coming to him.

**Note: Next Chapter…Key Word: You Guessed It. Revenge. :] Insert Evil Laugh Here. **


	7. Mailboxes and Heartbreak

**Note: Hey everyone. Again thanks so much for the support. I love you guys so much! :D Hope you like it. Your feedback means a lot. **

**08: Mailboxes and Heartbreak**

**Eli's POV**

Poor Morty. I can't believe Fitz did this! He's gonna get what's coming to him. You can be sure of that. Out in the parking lot, I finish putting the rest of the kerosene to get the spraypaint off. That did the trick. Morty's good as new. I blast "Problem" by The Job and start singing along with it. I can't help it, it's my favorite song. It's a song that I listen to when I'm angry or upset.

"Hey…am I ruining a moment…or can I stay?" Clare asks sarcastically. She is the only person who can make me smile when I'm angry, I smirk at the thought.

"Well, you really did…but I guess you can hang around," I say mockingly. Clare gives me an exasperated look. I can't help but like that look on her. It's so…hot. I walk around my car and give her a hug. She immediately smiles.

"Are you okay? Adam told me happened," she says with a sad look on her face as she touches my black eye. I flinch since it still kinda hurts. "Sorry," she immediately says when she sees my pain.

"It's okay…but yeah I'm fine. I have a hard head," I say as I knock on the back of my head. She giggles. But then she starts to get a worried look on her face. "Look…Adam told me you're planning to get "revenge" or whatever." Dammit Adam, Clare wasn't supposed to know that.

"Oh, he did, did he?" I strained.

"Yeah…I really think you should just let it go…seeing how this virtually is my fault, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore," Clare says sadly.

"Clare, it's not your fault. Can I exactly blame him for wanting a girl like you? I'm not the type to let it go." I say as I touch her cheek.

"But Eli-!" she protests.

"Clare. I can handle it!" I say sternly.

"Fine. I'll see you in English," she says as she walks off. Great. I have made Clare mad. I grab her wrist and pull her toward me. I cup her face in my hands.

"You have to trust me, Blue Eyes," I say gently.

"Okay…I trust you," she says unsurely.

"You gonna help me get better later?" I ask suggestively. I have to make her smile some way.

"Maybe," she says as she bites her lip. "See ya!" she gives me a kiss and runs off, not even letting me reply to that. What does she mean maybe? I chuckle at the thought.

"Morty…do you forgive me?" I ask my car. I shake my head, grab my things, and head off into the Degrassi building.

**Clare's POV**

As I'm walking through the Degrassi, I see KC. Great, this'll be fun.

"Clare!" KC says as he runs towards me. I try to look for any way to not be seen, but I have no options. Crap.

"Yes, KC?" I ask dryly.

"Hey, I heard what happened to Adam and Eli."

"Yeah?" I ask inquiringly.

"I just wanted you to know that I don't think you should be with Eli," he says quietly. Okay, so I've never cursed before but this time calls for it. I already apologize to God in my head.

"Who the hell are you to tell me anything!" KC looks shocked.

"Look, Clare. I'm just worried about you. Getting caught up with guys like him."

"Since when are you worried about me? You weren't worried about me when you eating Jenna's face at the Athlete's Banquet, or when you dumped me for that skank!" People start staring. This time, I don't care. "And guys like him? You mean guys that actually give a crap about my problems and not just theirs? Or are you talking about the guys that only see me and not the next pretty thing that comes around?" I hear the kids around us start to laugh.

"Clare-It's just-Look, just listen."

"No I'm done listening," I say as I start walking down the hallway.

"Me and Jenna broke up!" He yells after me. I stop and turn around.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, after we saw you at The Dot. We got into a huge argument. Now we're done." I look at him in disbelief. I don't know what to say to him. "Clare, I realize I made a huge mistake. Just, give me another chance." The guy I've been trying to get back since Jenna-gate…wants me back?

"Bye KC," I say as I turn around. What just happened? Did the old feelings come back? No…no they didn't…did they?

**Eli's POV**

**Late At Night**

"Okay? You ready to do this?" I ask Adam.

"Yep. Readier than I'll ever be." We do our signature arm bump and start our destruction on Fitz's prized motorcycle.

"Very nice," I say as I circle it. "Alright help me hook it up. Adam wheels it behind Morty and throws it down. Very. Very. Hard. I look at him with a surprised look on my face.

"What? I wanted to get a head start." He says with a smile. I knew Fitz pushed him down during the fight, but there was more anger in that. I contemplated that for a second and finally hooked it up behind my hearse. I got into the car, started the ignition…and well you know how it goes. Fitz's motorcycle, very noisily, was getting dragged down the street. I couldn't get the smile off my face. Adam, also, but hell, he was always smiling.

"How do feel about a U-Turn?" I ask Adam loudly since my Sex Pistols album was on full blast.

"Hell yeah!" Adam yells. I skid around in a U-Turn and the motorcycle hits a mailbox, completely decimating it. Oops. Adam is laughing his ass off. I drive Morty like a bat out off hell. The sound of the motorcycle hitting the pavement is like music to my ears. We finally skid in front of Fitz's house. Adam and I get into the car and inspect our masterpiece.

"I think we have officially called it even," I say smugly. The motorcycle is just a ghost of its former self. It doesn't even look like a motorcycle anymore and I'm enjoying every second it. I took his "motorcycle" off the hook and set it up as nice as I could. Adam and I high five and get into Morty. As we're driving, Adam is looking out the window and sees the mailbox.

"Dude, don't you think you should kinda fix that?" Adam asks.

"What? Are you serious?" I ask. Adam gives me a look that could kill. I groan, "Fine." I grumble some very bad things that are not meant for anyone's ears under my breath and pick up the mailbox. Good thing they didn't have any mail. I hit out as many dents as I could. This is such crappy material. I put it back into the spot where it was. Good as new. I get into the car and Adam gives me a Polaroid smile.

"Whatever," I say with a smirk and we drive off. Mission accomplished.

**The Next Day**

**Clare's POV**

I can't believe Eli did what he did. I don't know, I guess if he feels better. What if KC…was right? No…he's not. I need to find Alli.

"Hey Clare, what's up!" Alli says excitedly, "How are you and your boytoy?" she says as she hits my arm gently.

"We're fine," I say quietly.

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"No it's not nothing. Everytime your voice gets all quiet, your true answer is completely different from the one you give me." Alli said as-a-matter-of-factly. She was right.

"Okay. KC told me he broke up with Jenna."

"Yeah, I heard. What does that have to do with…" she trails off. "Clare! NO!" Alli says in realization.

"What!" I say defensively.

"Clare, you are not getting feelings for that jerk again!" Alli says sternly.

"No…it's just. I can't get it out of my head. I mean I really like Eli, it's just KC…KC was my first boyfriend. Those feelings are always going to be there." I say quietly. What was I saying?

"Clare, I cannot believe you would actually consider it," Alli says," You-," she stops looking at me and looks over my shoulder.

"What?" I ask quickly. She looks shocked. I turn around and there's…Eli. He looks so angry…or, sad. "Eli. I can explain!" I say quickly trying to take his arm. He puts his hands up defensively as he starts backing away.

"It's fine! I get it," Eli chokes out.

"Eli-" I say quickly when finally I here a crash…

**Note: Next Chapter, Keywords: Forgiveness and Reveals **


	8. Glass Windows and Goodbyes

**Note: Read and Review, lovelies. I love you, guys. **

**08: Glass Windows and Goodbyes**

How could I be so stupid to even consider taking KC back? Before I could explain to Eli, I heard a loud crash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What was that? Putting all the drama aside, Alli, Eli, and I ran to the direction of the screaming, when I saw who it was I started crying immediately. It was…Adam.

"ADAM!" I screamed. The glass window was broken and Adam was lying on broken up shards of glass. His face had many deep cuts on it. I saw a piece of glass sticking out of his leg. The sight was horrendous. I have never cried this hard in my life. Alli was in the background in hysterics and Eli was in shock.

"I'm going to go find someone!" Alli said as she ran off.

"Adam? Wake up! Please," I barely said as I was drowning in my tears.

"C-Clare?" Adam asked quietly.

"Adam! Oh God! I thought we lost you!"

"Hell, I was just thinking the same thing," he said sarcastically.

"Adam, this is not a time for jokes!" I said sternly as I tried to fight off a smile.

"Who did this to you!" Eli yelled. He was furious.

"Owen…a-and…Fitz," Adam said meekly.

"Is it because of…oh man…I am so sorry!" Eli said as he was fighting off tears.

"No…not because of that…it's because of…because of-," he said hesitantly.

"Adam, it's okay, you don't have to say anything," I say as I cut him off. "Okay Adam this may hurt a little-"

"Clare, I was just thrown through a glass window, anything else you do to me will be a walk in the park," he says quietly as he chokes back tears. I look at Eli and he looks at me for a split second, before turning away. I can tell he's still hurting from what happened a few minutes ago. As gently as I can, I take the glass shard out of Adam's leg; it was deeper than I thought. "Ahhhh….mother-…what the! Alright. I take that back!" Adam yells. I finally take the shard all the way out and everyone's a little less tense. After a little bit of silence…"I'm not really who you think I am."

"What are you talking about, Adam?" Eli asks

"My name's not Adam…well it's not my real Adam," Adam takes a deep breath in. "Hi, my name is Chelsea." I didn't take the news in immediately. When it finally registered, I was shocked.

"What? You're a g-girl?" I ask quietly.

"I was born a girl, but I shouldn't have been…I just…," he starts to cry even harder, "I just want to be normal!"

"You are normal," Eli says caringly. I smile at that. Eli was always so caring. I gently put my fingers through Adam's hair. It looks like he fell asleep, but I know he has lost all consciousness. As we're waiting for help, I can't help but to ask Eli if he's okay.

"Eli-,"

"Not now Clare!" He says sternly. There's pain and hurt in his voice. I hear running coming from down the hall.

"What the-what happened!" Mr. Simpson asks bewildered. There are two police officers behind him and Alli is hand-in-hand with Drew…Adam's brother. Drew is pacing back and forth, when his frustration is at its peak, he hits a wall with his fist. "Do you know who did this?" Mr. Simpson asks sternly.

"It was Owen…and Fitz," Eli says. Those two names are like poison on his tongue.

"I'm going to kill them!" Drew yells in blind fury.

"Drew, right now, your brother needs you. How is that going to pan out when you're in jail!" I say angrily.

"You're right," Drew says as he walks over to Adam, he kneels by his side,"I'm sorry, buddy." We hear the ambulance pull up and Adam is on his way to the hospital.

"As of right now, the school is on LOCKDOWN," the assistant principal says on the overhead. Everyone had to stay in their classrooms, but Simpson let Alli, Drew, Eli, and I walk in the hallways to clear our heads. I see Eli in the Zen Garden, staring at JT's picture. I muster up the strength to go talk to him.

"Hey…h-how are you?" I ask quietly. All I hear is silence. "Eli, please talk to me?"

"About what? About Adam, and how he's in the hospital with shards of glass sticking out of his back, or how you want to go back to that douche bag jock that dumped you for the stupid cheerleader? Cause frankly, I don't want to talk about either!" Eli left the Zen Garden and walked the other way.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled after him. Eli stopped.

"You're-you're sorry? Wow…Clare…that takes back everything. Now I'm perfectly fine with the fact that I was a damn rebound! Clare, that…that is not enough!" He says with tears rolling down his face. He continues to walk down the path he was walking. I feel like the worst person in the world. I walk into the Zen Garden and sob to myself. The two people that I care about so much are hurting.

"What do I do, JT?" I ask as I touch his plaque.

"Clare?" KC whispers. This is not what I need right now.

"KC. Now is not the time!" I hiss. "What are you doing here anyway! You're supposed to be in class."

"I got worried so I sneaked out." I scoff disbelievingly.

"Go away KC," I say through gritted teeth.

"Clare…I don't want to sound mean or anything, but this is what happens when you hang around guys like Eli…besides I heard you were considering things with me. I think we can make this work." KC tries to take my hand, but I pull back. Did he really just say that?

"Are you kidding me! No, this is what happens when guys are so damn ignorant that they think its okay to do that to another human being! They are your friends anyways, KC!" I yell as I walk off.

"I didn't know this would happen!" KC yelled.

"Oh. Wow, wonderful KC! That makes it okay! There you go again! You blame everything and everyone else to get what you want. I'm done with your stupidity!" KC looked at me blankly. I start to calm down. "You know KC, last year, when you dumped me for Jenna…I was devastated and I vowed that I would get you back someway…somehow. But, you know what? I found someone. Someone better than you. And I screwed that all up, because you conveniently want me back. But I realized…it's because I did still have feelings for you. But not anymore. I will not screw up my own happiness because you still have a hold on me." I've never realized this until now. I walk up and give KC a hug. "This, us, we will never happen again. I have to let you go…I have things that I need to fix…Goodbye KC." I walk away. So many emotions fill my head. Adam. Eli. Fitz. KC. My parents. All these different situations fill my head. I lean on a wall and close my eyes for a second, but my eyes immediately shoot open as I hear fighting. Again I run to the situation. I see Drew and Eli beating up Fitz. The police aren't far behind with Owen in handcuffs. It looked like something out of COPS. The kicks, the punches, the blood, and cuts. They all seemed too familiar.

"You like that! Huh! You like beating up on girls. PRICK!" Drew says as he bashes Fitz's head into a locker.

"Son! Get off him! Get off him!" The police have a hard time getting Eli and Drew off Fitz. "We do not want to arrest you two." Eli and Fitz sit down on the floor. Breathing heavily. I can't help but smile. They had it coming. They pick up Fitz and handcuff him, rather roughly. As they pass me, Fitz puckers his lips towards me. Like how someone says they want to kiss you. Out of instinct and frustration, I slap him as hard as I could, the police don't say anything as they continue on out of the doors.

"Thanks, man," I hear Drew say through heavy breaths.

"No problem, I enjoyed it," Eli says back.

"Clare-bear!" Alli says to me as she runs towards me. She gives me a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…how about you? Did you hear anything about Adam?" I ask intently.

"Mr. Simpson said he'll be fine. He just has bruising on his ribs and like a lot of cuts."

"Thank god"

"Clare…promise me that things are going to get better." I knew exactly what she meant by that. I look at Eli; he sees this and immediately takes his eyes off me.

"I promise."

**Note: Next Chapter Keywords: Acceptance and Promises. **


	9. Hospitals and Joy Rides

**Note: This is the last chapter lovelies :'( but I enjoyed every step of the way. After this chapter is up, I decided that I'll write maybe one or two one-shots, like bonus chapters. I was thinking maybe one of them could be Clare losing her virginity lol ****What! Like you haven't thought about it :P Tell me what you think about that and any other things you might want to see from them in other bonus chapters.**

**Hospitals and Joy Rides**

**Eli's POV**

**The same day**

'How could I be so damn stupid! How could I not see that she had feelings for that jerk! God! What was I thinking! I just…I can't help but love her! Dammit!' All these thoughts fill my head as I drive as fast as I can to see Adam. When I finally reach the hospital, I run through the double doors and find the receptionist.

"Do you know what room Adam Torres is in?" I ask as politely as I could. She takes a deep exhale out, like she was annoyed or something. If she didn't want this job, she shouldn't have taken it.

"He is in Room 315," she says nonchalantly.

"Thank you," I say, but it sounded like a 'Screw you.' I walk into the elevator and push the level 3 button. These things were always so slow. As I was in the elevator, all I can think about is Clare…I wish she would just disappear from my mind, but that would be too difficult. When the elevator reaches the third floor. I have no idea where I am, but I figure it for myself.

"308…310…312…314…," I say quietly as I finally reach his room. Drew and his parents are in there with him. The mood is so somber. I didn't exactly want to go in, so I just stood there.

"Eli?" Drew questioned when he saw me in the door.

"Yeah, hey man." I say as I look at the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Torres look at me, I thought they were going to ask me to leave.

"Are you going to come in?" Mrs. Torres asked quietly. I can tell she's been crying. I walk in slowly, like I'm at the viewing of a body during a funeral. The feeling in that room is heavy.

"Hey Eli," Adam says with a cracked voice. It brings a slight smirk to my face. I'm surprised he's awake.

"Adam, you're awake?" I ask surprised.

"Well yeah, I can't count sheep forever," he says with a smile. As corny as that sentence was, it brought a smile to my face. "Mom, dad, can you leave for a few minutes, I need to talk to Eli alone."

"Alright sweetie," Mrs. Torres says as she kisses his cheek. Mr. Torres kisses his forehead and nods. As everyone leaves the room, it's quiet for a few seconds…

"What's going on with you and Clare?" Adam asked curiously. How could he talk about my situation when his is worse than mine?

"I don't want to talk about that right now. Especially now."

"Dude, stop making me your pity party. I'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow. I'm fine," Adam says trying to reassure me, "…I saw the tension between you two."

"She…she still likes her old boyfriend," I say in a quiet angry voice.

"Oh man…wait did she say she was going to go back out with him?" Adam asks.

"Yeah…I mean…no not exactly. Look, I heard Alli talking to her and she was like 'I can't believe you would actually take him back' blah, blah, blah. I know how to take a hint," I say. Ugh! I can feel the tears in my eyes. I am such a wuss.

"Did you hear what she said to that?"

"No…like I said. I can take a hint." My voice strained.

"I think you should talk to her."

"Yeah…that's not gonna happen. I know how she feels now."

"Eli, I think you're scared." Scared? Sounds like what I said to Clare at the Student Showcase. But I am not scared.

"Of what?" I say quickly.

"Of looking like an ass," he says mockingly.

"Shut the hell up, Adam," I say through laughing.

"Dude, that girl loves you. You have to give it another chance," he says in a caring voice.

"No…She…She chose what she wanted. I'm not going to stop her," I say meekly. "But enough about me..." I had to change the topic, "You're really Chelsea?"

"Yeah," he says as he looks out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask quickly.

"Why? So you can turn your back on me, too?" There was anger in Adam's voice.

"Dude, I would never do that to you. I might not understand fully how you feel…but I would try. I don't turn my back on my friends. Well, depending on the circumstances…but this isn't one of them," I say clumsily. I hope he gets my point.

"Really?" he asks hopefully. Chelsea is still a 'he' in my eyes.

"Really," I say back. We do our signature arm bump, gentler than usual. I smile, but in the back of my mind…I'm still hurting.

**The Next Day **

**Clare's POV**

"Eli! You have to talk to me!" I say to Eli after English class.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to, Edwards!" he retorts. He walks off without me in a huff. I've tried to get his attention for so long and now it just seems useless. It's lunchtime and I have no idea what to do. I walk out to the Degrassi steps and put my head into my hands, contemplating my next move.

"Why so down, Prop Master Clare?" I hear an arrogant voice behind me. Declan.

"Not now," I say sternly. I don't need his Richie Rich arrogance in my ears.

"Oh come on now, what's really going on?" he actually sounded like he cared.

"Declan, I have officially screwed everything up! KC broke up with Jenna and decided he wants me back! And then because of stupid leftover feelings I have for him, I had to let them out with Alli. But then Eli heard me and the thing with Adam happened…he won't talk to me at all to let me explain…and then I told KC off and I've finally let him go. But it doesn't matter anymore because Eli will never talk to me again! I don't know what to do!" I say quickly before I let out a big sob. Declan sighs before giving me a hug.

"Okay, I'm gonna try to help you, but first wipe your tears before someone think _I'm _the one who made you cry," he takes his thumb to gently wipe away the tears from my eyes. I scoffed. "Look, when Holly J and me got into that fight last year over 'I Love You's,' I thought I was going to lose her, too. But, that's because I wasn't telling her the whole story. Though it hurts a lot to bring up old wounds, you have to put you heart on the line. Even if he says not to talk to him, make him listen. Clare, you have to just start talking. No matter what. Do not let him slip through you fingers." I was pretty speechless. I didn't think he would give that great of advice.

"Th-Thanks, Declan, you really helped," I say in disbelief. An idea pops into my head.

"No problem. You wanna come with me to The Dot? I'm meeting Holly J there."

"No, I'm okay…I need to make things right," I say confidently.

"There's the Clare I've grown to love, see ya." If this doesn't work, I don't know what will.

**Eli's POV**

**End of Day**

It's killing me not to talk to Clare, but I am standing my ground. She made her choices. The only Brightside of this day is that Adam is back and he's actually being treated with respect.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" Adam asked sheepishly. Why was he acting weird? Scratch that. Why was he acting weirder than usual?

"Nothing, I was just about to go home…do you want a ride?"

"Uh…sure. Yeah." What the hell is wrong with this kid. He must've gotten a concussion. As I turned my back to get into Morty, suddenly everything went black. Adam had blindfolded me!

"What the hell are you doing! Are you crazy!" I yell.

"Dude, just shut up! I'm doing this for your own good. Stop fighting!" Adam yelled back. "Just get in the car!"

"NO!" I yelled. Do eyes have anything to do with strength, because suddenly Adam tied my hands behind me and pushed me into the back of the hearse. How in the hell did he do that!

"Ugh! She owes me big time! How do you drive these things!" Whoa, Clare was behind this! Is this some 'Fatal Attraction' BS she has going on or something? Adam figured out how to drive Morty…my poor Morty, very clumsily. I could tell he's not a great driver.

"Adam! When I get out of here, I swear to God!"

"Just calm down! Look at the sights or something, just shut up! Let me concentrate!"

"ADAM!" I yelled

"Will you…shut your ANGRY ASS UP for one second…PLEASE!" Adam's never really yelled at me before…let alone demanded me. I cannot believe this! After some really bad driving and near-death experiences, I could tell from Adam's screaming, we finally got to the destination. Adam opened the back door and pulled me out. I was furious! I tried as hard as I could to get him off me. We started walking. Why does this place sound familiar?

"Look man, I tried to say no…," Adam tried to explain.

"Shut up, Adam!"

"You'll forgive me, trust me," I could tell he said that with a smile. We finally stop walking. I guess we're at the place. Adam unties me and I quickly rip off my blindfold. Before I can tell Adam off, I realize where I am…the garden.

"Thank Adam," I hear a familiar voice say. It's Clare…dammit.

"You owe me…BIG TIME," Adam says sternly. I turn around to look at her. She looks so beautiful…wait, no. She hurt me! I can never trust her again. Adam turns around to leave. I want to follow him, but something won't let me.

"Eli-," Clare says.

"Clare, there is nothing you have to say to me!" I yell. I think I might have scared her a bit, because she jumped. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't. When she didn't say anything, I started to walk off.

"When KC left me, I was devastated," Clare begins. Not the best way to start, Clare, but I stop anyways. "I thought…what was wrong with me and why I wasn't good enough. I told myself I would get him back, no matter what. But that started to go away, long before you came into the picture. And then I met you. You made me feel something I've never felt before when I was with you. You were there for me. Through my parents' divorce, when I was lonely, you were there. I actually felt love when I was with you, Eli. Then, when KC broke up with Jenna, he said he wanted me back, and everything that happened last year came back to me. I didn't want to get back with him. I didn't! I was just venting to Alli, that's all. I swear." Damn, Adam was right. Clare came up to me and touched my arm. "I would never go back to him, because I have you…had you. Eli, I just want another chance. Please. I love you." When I look at Clare, all I can see is hurt and remorse. It hurt me to see her like that. Suddenly, I grab her face and crash my lips into hers. I missed doing this. I gave her the most passionate kiss I could give. It was like nothing we've ever done before. When our lips parted, I placed my forehead on hers.

"I love you, too Clare. I was an idiot. I should've listened," I admitted.

"No, I shouldn't have let KC linger," Clare whispered.

"Okay…just promise not to put me through this again and when you're having girl talk, remind me to walk the other way," I said as I laughed.

"Promise," she said calmly. A smile spread across my face, she did the same. We walked hand-and-hand out of the garden.

"Hey, I think we should mess with Adam just a little bit. I mean it's the least you can do for practically kidnapping me," I say with a smirk.

"Alright, fine," she said with a smile.

"Just follow my lead," I say sinisterly. I start walking ahead, angrily, I turn around and she has her arms crossed looking upset. I smile in my head.

"Hey guys, how did it…go?" Adam said as we came out of the pathway. He could see we weren't happy.

"I realized even more how much I can't stand this girl!" I yell.

"Oh really, well you're no walk in the park either, Dr. Doom," she retorts.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean I did all this…I risked my life, so you guys could realize how much you guys hate each other! What the hell! This is bull-!" We cut Adam off with our laughter.

"We were just messing with you man!" I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with a shocked look.

"Don't worry Adam, we made up," Clare chimed in. Adam started to mock our laughter.

"Hahahaha, yeah, mess with the guy that just got out of the hospital!" he says sarcastically, "…but at least this wasn't all for nothing," Adam says calmly. I look at Clare and she blushes. Yep, I still got it. I smile at the thought, "Can we go now?" Adam pleads.

"Yep," I say happily. I give Clare one more kiss and the three of us head on our way. I wonder what's going to happen next?

**The END**

**Note: Next Chapter: Bonus Chapter**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Ice Cream & Purity Rings

**Note: Okay, so I decided to do this bonus chapter on Clare's virginity loseage lol :) No one exactly objected to it and one person [EdwardLuver93] even gave me the go ahead. So if you don't want to read this or you're uncomfortable with it, then don't read it. It's fine. Totally understandable. Other than that, Read&&Review lovelies. **

**Bonus Chapter #1: Ice Cream and Purity Rings**

Well…I never expected it to happen so soon. I mean, I was only seventeen. It's my senior year of high school. I was pretty much an adult. But…before I met Eli, I thought I would be like, thirty before I even thought about doing anything like this. But with Eli, it felt right. I smiled at this as I was riding in Morty.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Eli said as he observed my smile.

"It was thinking about bunny rabbits," I say sarcastically. He smirked at me and shook his head before putting his eyes back on the road. He was taking me somewhere…but I didn't know where…of course. But suddenly, the place grew familiar. I still had no idea where I was, but it seemed familiar. When he parked, I finally remembered. It was where we had our first date. My cheeks started to heat up and a smile grew across my face.

"I thought you'd remember," he said smugly.

"How could I not, it was where we had our first date, I'm surprised _you_ remembered," I said as a retort.

"Ouch, Clare, it hurts that you think so low of me," he said as he put his hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm. We got out of the hearse and sat in the same spots that we were the first time. The buildings twinkled just as they had before. I snuggled up close to Eli as we looked at the lights.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Eli said as he walked to the back of the hearse. He pulled out Ben & Jerry's 'Mint Chocolate Chunk' ice cream. I started to laugh.

"You remembered?"

"Clare, come on. Why would I forget? Again with that 'thinking-low-of-me' thing," he said with a smile.

"Sorry," I say as I blush. He hands me a spoon and we start digging in. It was like an exact reenactment of our first date. Though I was quite happy, the thoughts of things to come kind of got me nervous. Eli noticed the silence.

"Clare…if you don't want to do this, we don't have to," he said quietly.

"How did you know I was-,"

"It was written all over your face," he whispered. I scoffed.

"It's not that I don't want to…it's just…I can't stop thinking about it. You know?" I say as I look out at the nightlife.

"Are you scared?"

"No…not exactly…I guess…yes," I finally admit. Eli starts to laugh.

"Nice of you to come clean, Blue Eyes. Look, I don't want to do anything to hurt you." He said sincerely. I looked up at him.

"You could never hurt me, Eli," I say quietly. He smirks and gives me a kiss on my forehead. "Well…are _you_ scared?"

"Me? No…of course not. I'm not scared of anything," he says nervously. I give him a 'you-are-so-lying' look. "Maybe just a little," he finally admitted.

"Awwww," I say.

"Shut it, Blue Eyes," Eli says sarcastically.

"Make me," I say defiantly. I should've kept my mouth closed because right then he started tickling me. I hate when he does that!

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" I yell through laughs as I try to break free. I feel him grab my wrists. I don't know why, but I always liked when he did that. Everything calms down as he stares into my eyes. This means I have to stare back into his…his clear green eyes are like magnets to mine.

"Are you positive you want to do this?" he whispers.

"Yes…I trust you, Eli," I whisper back. He lets go of my wrists and gently strokes my cheeks.

"You ready to go?" he asked nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I say with a slight smile. We hop off the hood of Morty and we start our drive back to Eli's house. My heart is beating out my chest throughout the whole car ride. I start biting my lip, almost to the point where I break the skin. As we park, I snap back to reality. Eli climbs out of his side and walks over to my side. He opens the passenger door and when I get out, he plants a gentle kiss on my lips. This is my cue to melt into a puddle of bliss. When our lips separate, I giggle at the thought and the kiss. I feel so Catholic school girl right now. He grabs my hand and we walk through the door and downstairs to his room. I think my legs have officially gone numb. My breathing starts to hitch as we enter his room. I sit on his bed to get myself together. I look down at the floor. Eli sits down next to me. After a little bit of silence…

"Clare?"

"Uh…yeah?" I ask quietly.

"I love you…a lot," he says as he looks at the wall in front of him. I giggle softly.

"I love you, too Eli," I say back as I finally have the guts to look at him. He grabs my hand and looks at my ring.

"Well, St. Clare, are you ready to let go?"

"Yeah…I am," I say self assuredly. He gently slides off my ring and observes it for a few seconds. He hands it to me. I look at it and without thinking, I throw it at the wall. I start to smile and then laugh. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me. He looks at me with a smile on his face. He grabs my face and starts to passionately kiss me. Then he stops and stands up.

"Never have I ever loved anyone in this room," he says suddenly. I was a bit confused, but as he starts to take off an item of clothing, I realize what he's doing.

"What are you doing?" I say with a laugh.

"Trying to make it more…comfortable," he says smugly as he moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively. He takes off his black tie…and I follow suit, taking off my cross necklace. "Your turn."

"Never have I ever…kissed anyone in the room," I say back. His shoes come off and so do mine.

"Never have I ever…driven a hearse," he says as he pulls off his shirt to reveal his black undershirt. This boy is too good-looking for his own good. I take off my jacket as I remember the time he taught me how to drive in Morty.

"Never have I ever had a cute English partner," I say as I take off my bangle. He pulls off his black and white striped belt. Is it getting hot in here or is it just me? He starts to walk closer to me.

"Never have I ever…had a best friend who has sexted," he says suggestively. I knew he wouldn't have to pull anything off.

"Hey that's not fair!" I whine. He motions to me to take my dress off as he raises one eyebrow. I look down. I wasn't uncomfortable with my body usually, but this was different and I was more self conscious then usual. I cross my arms as I look out the window with an exasperated look on my face.

"Clare…you're beautiful," he whispers. "Either you do it…or I will." I blush and I feel a small smile tug at my lips.

"Fine," I stand up and slowly take it off. I've never been this close to naked in front of a guy before, actually…anyone for that matter. I keep looking out the window and cross my arms in order to keep from looking at his expression. He walks up to me and slowly turns my head towards him. I see his signature smirk. I blush, like always, and look down at the floor. He takes my hand and leads me to his bed. Well…this is it.

**The Next Morning**

I slowly wake up…this is first time in a long time I've waken up with a smile on my face. I wake up to find me laying my head on his bare chest with his arms around me. I feel…safe. I slowly slide out of his grasp and walk to find something to cover up with. I end up finding a towel and as I walk to the bathroom, I look to see my reflection in a full body mirror. I walk up to it and examine myself. I look at the messy hair and faded lip gloss. I'm still Clare, I'm just a girl that let my inhibitions go for once in my life. I felt…good about myself. I never thought I would feel this way after doing this with someone I wasn't married to. Though, painful…it was beautiful. It was with someone I loved. I smiled at the thought and I heard Eli waking up. I turn around to look at him.

"Morning," he says with a smirk. He should walk out of the house with a bedhead more often.

"Morning," I say back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…are you okay?" I ask with a smile. He chuckles.

"Of course I'm okay," he says as he pulls his pajama pants on. He walks over to me and puts his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder. Pure Hearts Wait alright…for the one.

**Note: That was Bonus Chapter Number One. Hope you liked it. And no I'm not condoning teenage sex or whatever. It's your choice to do it if you want to. Just a warning to all the Super Christians out there who are ready to call me a "heathen" lol **


End file.
